Magical Items
Within the world of Dungeons and Dragons, players may come across items that have been enchanted in one way or another. Items that are put here are much more notable, exciting, and wondrous than an item that simply lets the wielder "hit good." These items are specially made by the Dungeon Master, altered from an existing item, or already found in the lore or mythos of Dungeons and Dragons (i.e. artifacts from the Forgotten Realms). List of Magical Items Dragon's Tongue Also known as the Mask of the Silver Tongue, ''this mask is said to have come from the scale of an ancient dragon, and is enchanted in a way that allows for the manipulation of lesser beings. (+10 on all checks and saving throws involving talking) ''Amulet of Truth Once owned by the powerful wizard Roland the Black, the Amulet of Truth allows for the wearer to know when someone is lying to them, as long as they maintain eye-contact. The Multi-Gate Found in the treasury of the Lich Duke, the Multi-Gate is a small mirror that, when given a word of command, opens into a doorway leading to one of the planes (Shadow, Astral, Ethereal, Elemental, and the Hells). Orb of Infernal Communion Given to Daeren by Dante, the Orb of Infernal Communion enables someone to speak to powerful beings from the Hells. The being that is selected is selected at random, so there is no telling who or what the person will be speaking with, and it is a dangerous gamble. Tome of Tongues When read, the Tome of Tongues ''magically gives the reader knowledge of all mortal languages. However, the mortal brain is not capable of withholding all of this information, and sometimes a language that is already known by the reader gets "shoved" out. ''The Bloodfeeder Normally, the Bloodfeeder is a +1 longsword. However, whenever it "tastes" blood, it gains a cumulative +1 bonus to both hit and attack that lasts for as long as the encounter does. The Darkblade The Darkblade is a favorite among assassins called by the same name. It is a +7 shortsword that seems to be made of a shadow. It is only tangible, and therefore only dangerous, when in complete darkness. It was given to Sylva by Edgidus. The Crown of the Gods A powerful artifact that was said to have been found in a crypt full of skeletons, with the crown atop the head of one seated in a chair. The Crown of the Gods ''is rumored to be able to bestow upon someone ultimate knowledge. Though it appears that it is more likely to kill someone. ''Axe of Zelik the Conqueror Found by Giblet Lily-Axe, the Axe of Zelik is a +1 battleaxe that houses the soul of an ancient warlord Zelik. The Mask of Fear The Mask ''allows for the wearer to intimidate others with more efficiency. Though when talking to people, they might find that they are too intimidating to do anything else. (+10 to intimidate checks, but every check along those lines is an intimidate check) ''Helm of the Chief The Helm ''gives a +1 universal modifier to anything the wearer rolls. It was found by a party in service to the Collector, and now is in his possession. ''Hammond's Blade Also known as the Gatekeeper's Blade, ''this blade was forged by the smith Hammond during his days as an adventurer. He used to with great skill, and had it enchanted by a great wizard. ''Lance of Fortune The Lance ''is a +1 spear, and has a critical hit range of 18-20. It also gives a +1 modifier to all saving throws. ''Ring of Heavy Hands Whenever someone wears the Ring of Heavy Hands, ''their fists feel like literal metal. They add +2 to all unarmed damage done, and grants them the feat ''Improved Unarmed Strike ''if they don't already possess it. ''The Staff of Tyrasmus The Staff of Tyrasmus is one of the powerful modified artifacts known as the Orbs of Dragonkind. Once, long ago, a group of powerful, dragon revering mages decided to tap into the power of the Red Orb, which held the spirit of the ancient red dragon Tyrasmus. In order to do so, they crafted a powerful staff, gold plated and in the form of a dragon's hand, clutching the now broken and modified orb. The mages succeeded in making a powerful weapon, but at a price. There is a great possibility of being corrupted by the powers of Tyrasmus, who enjoys making mortals squirm. (Three times per day, the wielder of the Staff can use the power of Tyrasmus, calling upon a random magical spell. The player rolls a d10, and a spell is cast at caster level 20th. DC for each spell is 20. '' # ''Burning Hands # Fireball # Wall of Fire # Breath of Fire (as an ancient red dragon) # Scorching Ray # Lightening Bolt # Fire Storm # Flame Blade # Fire Shield # Flame Strike ) The Blue Warhammer Long ago, the elite of the Ulagar clan found a magical item of great power, the Blue Orb of Dragonkind. Seeking to find a way to weaponize it in their own image, the first Ulagar instructed his most powerful shamans and mages to create a weapon that could unite their clans under his rule. The result is a weapon of devastating power: the Blue Warhammer. With it, he created the Ulagar Kingdom, and became the first God-King. Now that the rule of the Ulagar has been undisputed amongst the other orcish clans, the Blue Warhammer has been used as a ceremonial symbol of power for those who have shown themselves worthy of carrying it. As of now, the Blue Warhammer has found itself in the possession of the High Lord of the New Order, Torum Crowley. (The Blue Warhammer is a normal, two-handed warhammer that does 1d10 + 1.5x STR mod of the wielder. But whenever the head of the hammer strikes something with force, the full powers of an ancient blue dragon is released, dealing 1d20+2 d8s worth of electricity damage, unless they pass a Reflex save of 16. On a passed save, it only deals 1/3 of the total amount of electricity damage.) Ygsra's Javelin Within the Keep of Mists stands a dark altar to a dark and ancient god. Ygsra the Bloody was a lesser known Ancient god who was unable to attain the powers of his Duality. He became the lesser god of bloodshed of all forms, though his personal favorite was wanton murder. His favored weapon was his javelin. Whenever someone holds on to the javelin, they hear the faint drum beat of war that is Ygsra's heart. When they match the beat and throw the javelin, great power is unleashed and their foes are devastated. Recently, one of these gruesome weapons has come into the possession of Playerius Namethan, who had been chosen by the god of blood. (When thrown, the thrower chooses an energy type. The javelin does an additional 5d6 damage of that energy type, allowing the enemy a reflex save of the players level + 10. The javelin also has the calling enchantment, taking another full round to call it back to the thrower's hand.) Hand Axe of Blinding Light The Hand Axe of Blinding Light ''is a small axe that gives off a small aura of warmth as well as the light that a torch would give. ''(on hit, there is an explosion of light that deals 2d4 light damage. It is also able to cast daylight 2/day.) Changeling Weapon of the Warlord The Changeling Weapon of the Warlord ''was once held by a great Ulagar warlord who's name has been forgotten by all except the most knowledgeable of Ulagar Lore-keepers. Legend said that the warlord was able to create all sorts of weapons out of thin air, as if he were magic. ''(this weapon has the ability to turn into almost any weapon and has a normal resting shape as a stone ring that the wielder wears. This ring takes up a ring slot, and the weapon has a natural +2 enhancement.) Changeling Armor The Changeling Armor ''is a favorite among shape shifters. ''(though it gives a +6 bonus to AC, it only counts as wearing light armor. The armor is able to change into any form, though it does not increase its AC bonus. The armor also allows for the wearer to alter their appearance as if through the alter self spell once per day. If the wearer is able to change their shape, as if by druid magic, their new form also has the bonus to AC.) Entropic Conundrum A small barrel with locks found by Stephen B. in the ruins of Santa's evil lair, this device has no known uses. However is has potent magics locked away and must be opened to be revealed. Category:Information